Challenge of the Week: France In Wonderland
by WaveAFlagHetaliaRP
Summary: IceCreamXD: France, intrigued by the Rabbit named Egypt, follows him down the hole and comes up to a world of wonders. Of course, being France, how could he not use it to his advantage? He'll have roses even for the Queen of Hearts, Russia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the actual plot of Alice in Wonderland.**

**Summary: France, intrigued by the Rabbit named Egypt, follows him down the hole and comes up to a world of wonders. Of course, being France, how could he not use it to his advantage? He'll make sure to have enough roses for everyone, even the Queen of Hearts, Russia.**

**Written by: IceCreamXD from DA**

* * *

><p><span>Characters<span>

**Alice** - France

**Alice's sister** - Spain

**Doormouse** - Greece

**Cheschire cat** - Prussia

**Mad Hatter** - England

**March Hare** - China

**Queen of Hearts** - Russia

**Door** - Japan

**Hedgehoe** - Canada

**Flamingo - **Cuba

**King of Hearts** - Turkey

**Knights** - Germany

**Flowers** - Switzerland and Liechtenstein

**White rabbit** - Egypt

**Dodo** - America

**Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum** - North Italy and South Italy

Chapter 1

France sighed, brushing his blond, shimmering hair with his long, elegant fingers as he was pulled by the other.

"Spain, vhere are ve going?"

A low cluck reached his ears and France chuckled. He guessed he was sort of a whiner at times. The Frenchman nearly stumbled and knocked the other man over when Spain abruptly stopped moving.

"Over there! Look!"

"…It's a tree."

"Yup! Isn't it great?"

France sighed even as a smile was pulling at the corners of his lips. Oblivious Spain was oblivious as always. Or maybe it was stupidity. Either way, he loved him anyway.

"Oui, mon petit frère, I see it." [1]

Suddenly he was tugged harder towards the large tree that must have been at least a couple of centuries old. He was then pushed down onto the grass.

"Antonio!"

"Let's read a story!"

"…vhat?" France stared at his younger brother in confusion. Weren't they a little too old for story telling?

"Come on, it's not like you have anything better to do."

As much as he wanted to deny it, it was true. Usually he would be strolling around town, whistling at women and men, and then chat them up. He would also have their numbers in his hand by the end of the talk and possibly a lay in his bed by the end of the day. Today seemed like a day to relax though, and he had to admit, listening to Spain as he read did sound pleasing. He had a nice voice after all, animated and baritone, but he wasn't into incest even if he did grope the younger man every now and then.

"Alors, vhat story vill you be reading?" France asked, sitting himself comfortably in the shade beneath the branches.

"You don't want to read?

"Pas du tout." [2]

He could practically see the pout on Spain's face and it made him smile thinking about it. Spain really was childish when it came down to it.

"Fine, but you have to read one next time!"

"D'accord," France agreed, although he was sure next time would have the same end results as this one.

Spain beamed down at him from his stance on the tree. When did get there, France wondered. Probably while he was busy trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

"Once upon a time," came the solemn start, and France lost himself to Spain's voice.

A rustling sound reached France's ears and he perked up. He glanced overhead, only to see that his younger brother had fallen asleep. He looked back towards the bushes where the noises came from and marched over there. He pulled the bushes aside and gasped. It was…

"A vhite rabbit vith a clock? Vait a minute, vhy is it so big?"

The rabbit did not hear France's exclamation and continued hopping away at a quick pace. France smirked and chased after the rabbit. Never before had he seen such a thing. It was kind of endearing…and cute.

"And zat rabbit has a nice looking bottom."

He continued on following the white rabbit until it came to a stop in front of a huge tree. With a smile, France moved forward and was about to sweep the hare up into an embrace when it jumped into the large hole engraved in the tree.

"Vhat ze…?" France waited for a couple of minutes, hoping the rabbit would pop its head back out again but when it didn't, he leaned forward to look inside. All of a sudden, his foot slipped and he plunged headfirst into the hole. "Au secours!" [2] he shouted as he fell and continued on falling. "Spain!" Colourful lights and objects were zooming past him so quickly it made him dizzy just to watch them go by.

Finally, he landed on a bouncy bed that sent him flying across the room until he came to kiss the ground with his lips, meters away from a funny looking door. The strange thing was, this door was very tiny. So tiny that he possibly could not get anything past that door except for his pinkie. It was also the only door he could find in the room.

"Ah, mon Dieu! Vhere am I?"

"…Who are you?"

"Ahh!"

France jumped back as eyes, nose and a mouth appeared on the door. And was that hair…?

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"…I am Japan. A door."

"Vell, I can see zat!"

France eyed the furniture with a distrustful eye, but at the same time could not help but appreciate the workmanship.

"I mean, vhy are you a door?" France asked.

"…Why are you human?"

"…"

"…You are human because you were born as a human. I am a door because I was born as a door. I am very good at my job. I can sense the mood and decide whether or not I shall speak."

"You vhat? You sense their mood? But vhy?"

"Many people arrive here with malicious intentions of causing this world harm. I feel no such things from yourself. Perhaps you are the one who will help us all from the evil queen…"

France blinked in surprise. Help them with what, he wondered.

"O-oh, but you did not hear me say that," Japan stuttered.

"Vhat is vrong with the queen?"

"She is- no, you should leave here immediately. There is no turning back once you step through this door."

France was ever so curious with the way the door was explaining the current events. It was making him more determined to act.

"Tsk, zat is not for you to decide, mon ami. Now how vill I fit in you? You're very…small."

Japan looked at him with a fearful glance before it went back to neutral once again.

"A-as you wish. There is a cake labeled "eat me" on the table behind you. Take it and the key before eating it. It will shrink you down enough to fit me."

France smirked; Japan was too oblivious to understand the implications of his words. He will let it go for now, but later when he came back he won't be as merciless.

"Merci," France thanked the door. "Ah, vhere are my manners. My name is France."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, France. Had I arms, I would have shaken them with great respect. You are very brave."

France inclined his head and took a chunk of the cake. He felt like the walls were mocking him. They kept on spinning and everything was getting further away from him and out of reach. When it finally stopped, he looked at Japan and saw that incidentally, he really could walk through the door.

"Ah, you vere right!"

"Hai, I know."

"Ah, you have been very helpful, Japan!"

"…Not really."

"Mais, of course! If not for you, I would still have been big!"

"…Hai."

"Vell, here is ze key!" He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it. With a loud creak, the door opened and he was about to walk in when he stopped.

"Japan?"

"Yes, France?"

France puckered his lips and smacked Japan right on the lips before running inside, a manic grin on his face. He could still hear the stuttered version of his name uttered by the door.

"Ah, it's good to be young."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it indeed is a very short chapter and I should be ashamed. The next one will be more than half the final portion, and the third completing it. So it's a three-chapter short-story.<strong>


End file.
